TMNT Forever 2: Heart of Family
by MikaluvsNatsume
Summary: (This time TMNT07 and TMNT12 are added in this lineup.) All the Mikey's of each dimension is Kidnapped and the Donatello's have a plan to meet with the other Dimensions again.. But with newcomers.
1. Chapter 1:Turtlenapped

**Description:** (This time TMNT07 and TMNT12 are added in this lineup.) All the Mikey's of each dimension is Kidnapped and the Donatello's have a plan to meet with the other Dimensions again.. But with newcomers.

 **Disclaimers:** I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SERIES OF TMNT! THE MOVIE OR THE CHARACTERS THEM SELFS.

There is a different enemy from the normal ones.

 **Setting:**

 **TMNT 1987:** End of Season 6

 **TMNT 2003:** After TMNT Forever

 **TMNT 2007 (CGI Movie):** Four months after Leo comes back from North America

 **TMNT 2012:** Season 4

 **TMNT Prime:** Vol. 3

 **TMNT 2014:** After Recent Movie finished

 **TMNT SAINW:** After the episode but Leo, Raph, and Mikey made it.

 **TMNT 1990:** After the sequel

 **Raph03's POV:**

We were patrolling the city, like usual. Mikey was right next to me one minute and then the next he was gone.

I looked around, and due to the smoke, I couldn't see him... "MIKEY!" I yelled. Leo and Don were looking around also.. I heard movement. The smoke was clearing so I saw a hooded figure. Holding my Brother. "Let go of my brother!" I yelled. I threw my Sai, but he opened this portal that I remembered from before. And he went through it.

My sai landed on the ground where the portal used to be when it was gone. I went down to my knees, I hit the ground. "Dammit. I almost had him..." I growled.

"Don, Any ideas?" Leo asked.

"Let's go back to the lab, I think I have some people when can contact that can help us. With that, I went to pick up my Sai and followed the other two. I was worried but didn't show it to Fearless or Don.

 **Leo87's POV:**

We were done with getting pizza. And a good one at that. When a hooded figure came out of nowhere, Smoke was everywhere we all coughed. I heard a sound. I froze when I heard a scream which sounded like Michelangelo. "DUDES!" I looked around. "Michelangelo!" All three of us said.

We started running through the smokes, I saw the hooded figure holding our brother. I ran over, to try to get him back. But He went through a portal and I crashed into the ground. "MICHELANGELO!" I yelled as the portal disappeared. Raphael and Donatello helped me up.. When I was calmed down I looked to my brothers. "We have to find our brother," I said. "No argument there Leonardo," Raphael said. "Why don't we try tracking him on his T-phone? Let's go back to the lab." Donatello said.

Raphael and I looked at each other before nodding and we went through the manhole to the sewer. To go to our home.

Once we were in the lab Don was on his computer when suddenly the screen changed and we were looking at the 2003 turtles again..

"Your Michelangelo is gone too?" Raphael asked.

"How did you know?" Leo03 said.

"Because our Michelangelo was taken also.," I said.

Everyone was shocked. When Raph03 was about to open his mouth 2 other dimensions came in.

And we were looking at the Prime turtles and Newer taller versions.

"Little Don?" DonPrime asked.  
"Little? We aren't that small." Raph87 said.

"Just let it go, Raphael. Anyways.. Let me guess... Your Michelangelo's are gone also, because of some Hooded figure?" I asked.

The taller Turtles and TurtlePrime was shocked.

"This is happening to all of us?" LeoPrime asked.

Raphael nodded. "Yeah earlier someone took Michelangelo. Leonardo tried to get the guy but he was too fast."

"This is too weird. What the Shell is goin' on? And why the heck are the Mikey's being taken?" Raph03 asked.

"We know as much as you Raph03," LeoPrime said.

"What Dimension are you guys from?" Don87 asked the Taller turtles. Taller than us anyways. TurtlePrime and 2k'03 look about the same height.

"We are from the 2007 movie.." Don07 said.

 **Leo03's Pov**

Suddenly the tv got statically and each of us was shown a seeming 3D New York City but had the same look as 03's universe. We were in time to see Leo from this universe about to attack a hooded figure, the same that took our Mikey's. When he got thrown to the side. Raphael from this world raced over and kicked the guy the shadow figure that held Mikey from their world let go. But When he was thrown back the patrol. Before the Kid Mikey could reach over to his older brother. He was being pulled through the Portal.

"Raph!" Mikey from that world called as he was being pulled in the portal. "MIKEY!" He yelled as he tried to grab Mikey's arm.

As the portal closed this world's Raph clenched his fist before he hit the wall very hard. Donatello from that world was helping their Leonardo up.

"Once I get my hands on those bastards, I'm going to beat them to a pulp!" Raph from this world yelled.

"Raph calm down. I'm pretty sure we could get him back." Leo from this universe said.

"Clam down!? You try being calm fearless! When our baby brother just got kidnapped by this hooded bastard!" Raph yelled.

It was actually quite nice to see that apparently, they are still the same in this universe as us.

The other me rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm worried about our little brother! But we can't just travel through all of the dimensions we don't even know where he took our brother in the first place," he said sternly.

"Leo is right. We should probably go the lab to see if we can track Mikey's T-phone. " the world's Don said.

They jumped through a man hole, running through some Sewer Tunnels to get home. Which was actually a abandoned subway station. Before they got the lab..

 **Don12's POV:**

When I was getting into my computer I was shocked when suddenly we where connecting to other turtles who had the same colored masked as us.. "What the heck?" I said. Leo and Raph ran over. They where shocked too... "Who are you guys?" Leo asked.

"We are the other universe versions of you guys." A turtle that was black and white and behind that background. He looked like if he was colored, he would have a red Mask.. But I can tell its Leonardo.. Because the katana where sticking out from behind his shell and so was the others Leonardo's there, who all had blue masked.

"From different Universes?" I asked.

"Exactly. In fact, my brothers and I are here are the first Ninja Turtles. Known as 'TMNT Prime." DonPrime said.

When the others introduced eachoter, based on the universe they are in. We realized we where the newest, TMNT universe.

"You guys had your Youngest kidnapped like us right?" RaphPrime asked.

"Yes. Those mysterious hooded figures have each of our Micheangelo's." Raph87 said.

"But what the shell would they want with Mikey? Like what the shell are they planning to do to them?" Raph03 said, pissed off. "We are all in the same boat" Raph finally talked through out the whole conversation.

I was pretty sure Raph was just silent, thinking of a plan to get Mikey back or he is blaming himself.

"We could ask ourself's that question, but they have the upper hand as they have our youngest brothers.." LeoPrime said.

"So than what are we going to do? We don't have any freaken clue where they took the Mikey's at all Leo." DonPrime said.

"First off, Sitting here is just increasing the chance of the mikey's getting hurt. The longer we take who knows what they can do. I'm not taking the chance of having Mikey died by the time I find him. And I'm sure as hell; not going to sit here for days just to come up with a plan. We find the Mikey's right now on their devices and then think of a plan.. Or I'm goin' to bust through the stupid hide out myself and beat the Hooded figures to a pulp." RaphPrime said angrily.

The Raph's weren't that surprised. But you can tell the Donatello's where. Expect Don03.

"Raph Language." LeoPrime said.

"I really don't think that matters right at the moment Leonardo. If Mikey gets hurt at all those hooded bastards are going to pay." RaphPrime said.

The Raph's were smiling a little as they nodded.

LeoPrime rolled his eyes. "Alright. Hold your Shell for alittle." He said. RaphPrime didn't have any reaction as he watched what DonPrime was doing, Which he was looking for MikeyPrimes T-phone. "Anything?" LeoPrime asked DonPrime.

"Mike isn't in our universe. Leonardo, he may be in one of the other universes," DonPrime said.

LeoPrime looked up... "Other Dons look for the Mikey in your universe and see where they are." He said.

The other Leo's where going to say something. But than they didn't, while the Donatello's Looked. When the screen blinked, with his location. My eyes widened. I looked at Leo who was standing by my side. He looked closely...

"Whats wrong?" LeoPrime Asked us.. Probably sensing our feelings. "All of the Mikey's are in the same Dimension.. But they aren't in ours, or the Primes." I said.

"He isn't here either," Don07 said.

Don14 and Don87 shook their heads too.

There was still nothing.


	2. Chapter 2: Plan

**Mikey12's POV:**

 _Meanwhile back at another Dimension. With the Mikey's_

"With you guys here, your brothers would always follow you guys. So this is bait for your brothers. " The shadow figure said.

The hooded figure laughed an evil laugh. MikeyPrime was shaking, Getting angry and scared. We all were.

"Your Biggest fear is losing your Families. Let's see what happens when you're forced to see them die one by one. And then you would join them after." The hooded figure. The Mikey's where shocked. "You're planning on killing our big brothers?" Mikey14 choked out.

I couldn't help but shake with fear. I felt Mikey90, put a hand on my head for comfort.

The hooded other Figure who hasn't said anything was shaking. But we didn't know why. As soon as the taller Hooded figure left. The hooded figure who was silent the whole time ran to the bar of the cage. He put the hood down. The Mikey's where shocked.

"Another Mikey.." Mikey03 asked.

"I'm from the 2007 TMNT movie. Mikey07." He answered

"Why are you here? If you are not controlled? And where are your brothers?" MikeyPrime asked.

"I was controlled at first. But then I snapped out of it. But I don't know what my brothers are doing. Listen, You can't give up. You can't." Mikey07 said.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Mikey03 asked.

We all thought of a plan, Knowing that our brothers will come here. We made a plan to make sure the hooded figure doesn't Hurt our Brothers.

 **Time Skip: (5 Minutes Later)**

"Are you okay Kid?" MikeyPrime asked me.

"I'm scared. What can that guy do to us.." I said. I couldn't help but shake out of fear

"Well, we have to start off by telling our brothers like Mikey90 said. Who still has their shell Cell?" Mikey07 asked. I raised my hand.

MikeyPrime put out his hand, I smiled and handed him my Shell- Cell. It was all part of the plan we made. It would be a hard plan.. And I can tell MikeyPrime wasn't liking it one bit. But we had too. We were going to try to talk them into not coming. He blinked his eyes. I saw tears slip down his cheeks before he forced himself to call our brothers.

 **LeoPrime's POV:**

Suddenly a call came in. And it said it was "Mikey12" I froze. Then one of the Donnie's picked it up.. And the Screen showed to the other Dimensions, including ours. I was shocked. I got up and went to the screen. "MIKE!" I said. He looked to the screen we were at..

"Leonardo." He said.

"Where are you guys?" I asked.

"I Don't know," Mike said. He sounded like he was having a hard time talking. Behind him. Mikey12 was shaking, out of fear and Mikey03 was comforting him. But he looked scared too. All the Mikey's where looking down.

"What's Wrong Mike?" I said.

"Listen... Don't come here. Just leave me here." He said. Tears running down his eyes. My eyes widened, I was clenching my fist.

"What are you talking about Michelangelo? I'm not leaving you there to die!" I said.

Michelangelo looked down, his body shaking. "Y-you don't understand. Stay away. Don't come! P-Please I'm begging you Leonardo." My baby brother said.

I was shocked, but I was also Angry and confused. "Why? Why don't you want us to come?! You're our Baby brother. We aren't leaving you there." I said.

"Just this once stay away, For your own good!" Michelangelo said. He forced his tears away.

"Michelangelo. I'm going there and getting you back. We all agreed on that." I said sternly.

"Alright.." Michelangelo said. His voice sounded broken. He looked to the other Mikey's. And they nodded. He looked back over, gave us one last smile. Before shutting off the Shell- Cell. I was confused, as to why Michelangelo was acting that way.

 **MikeyPrime's POV:**

"Well, that didn't work.." I said. I sniffled. "Let's come up with a different plan." I said. Mikey07 hanged outside of the force field cage. We talked out the plan. Setting up from when Our big Brothers would come.

 **A week passed...**

And we were sitting in the cage when Mikey07 came over and warned us that our Big brothers are here.

"Okay, Mikey's. Time to get the plan ready.." I said.

 **Mikey07's POV:**

I was walking around to portal around the halls, of what has been my Jail for this whole two weeks. When I heard an air vent open above me. My eyes widened. I ran and told the other Mikey's. And when I came back I hid away like in the plan.. They were seen looking around for enemies. I smiled. I ran out. Jumping in front of my Brother Leonardo. From the same Dimension. But I can see the other Leonardo's looked shocked. I was wearing a Mask over my mouth now. And I had My orange mask on. But with the cloak on, they can't really see my face. And whole body.

"What brings you all here?" I asked. The voice Changer machine in this Mask changed my voice.

My Brother got in a fighting stance, along with the others. I smiled. I was expecting one of the Raph's to attack first. And I was right.

Raph ran over. But I took out My nunchakus and stopped it. Raph was shocked. I was wearing long sleeves that blocked my three fingers. "How did you.." Raph said.

I was smiling. I knew it was part of the plan when I was supposed to show them that I'm really a Mikey.

From the inside of the cloak, I put a hand on my mask. I answered first. "I'm offended..." I started off. I took off the mask from around my mouth... They couldn't see my face from under this long cloak thing. "How can I not know one of my big brothers Raphael?" I said. Raphs eyes widened. "Mikey!"

I reached out of the long sleeve, putting the hood down. I smiled at my Brothers and the dimensional versions. I smiled at them. "Nice to see you, Big brothers," I said.

I was also expecting this. I was pulled in a bear hug from Raph, A look over to make sure I'm okay, with no injuries by Donnie and Leo patting my head. "I'm okay bros. Don't worry. But we can't stand around here for so long. We have to find the other Mikey's." I said.

"Do you know where they are?" LeoPrime asked. I nodded. "I do.." I said. Before LeoPrime can ask another question. The alarm sounded. I facepalmed. "Shell. They did it too early.." I groaned. The others all looked at me confused. I put the mask to my mouth before putting the hood back up.. "We have to go.. The others sounded the alarm. It was supposed to be 3 minutes from now." I said. I groaned.

"Others?" Donnie asked.

"The other Mikey's.." I said. I was running at the same time. I can hear my brothers and the other Dimension turtles running after me. I wasn't running that fast as I usually was since I was actually the fastest in the family, each of Michelangelo was.

We had connected our Shell Cell's to a special network. Where only the Mikey's were in the chat.

 _Beep* Beep*_ I took out my shell Cell as I stopped in the shadows hidden.

 _"Mikey07. Come in Mikey07." It was Mikey90._

I pressed the button and talked into it. "Mikey07 here," I said.

I can hear a sigh of relief heard from one of the Mikey's before one answered. "There has been a little shift in the plan.. We are 3 Minutes early. From the time we were supposed to break out of this Glass cage and sound the alarm. But we had to do it early. Due to an emergency.." Mikey90 said.

I Blinked. I took my mask. "Whats the problem? What the shell happened. Didn't Big M say we can't change the plans!" I said sternly in a whisper. I can feel Leo's eye on me. But I didn't look over to him.

" _There was almost an Injury on our part. One of us almost got lifted up by his shell. But he is okay now." Mikey87 said_.

My eyes widened. "Which one of us?" I asked. I can again feel eyes looking at me. But not just one... But all of them.

 _"It's the kid. The Hooded Monster took him out from behind me. Since he was behind my shell.." MikeyPrime said._

My eyes widened more. I put one hand to the wall, to steady myself.

"What!?" I whispered shocked and maybe angry. A little. I could never rival Raph's anger.

 _"Clam down Mikey07. Just go through with the plan.. I have Kid Mikey with me. Safe and sound." MikeyPrime said._

I signed.."Who's Nickname is Kid Mikey?" RaphPrime said.

I looked down. "Mikey12. He's the youngest incarnation of all the Michelangelo's So.. Big M, started calling him Kid or Kid Mikey. So it sticked with us." I said.

Raph12 clenched his fist. "So that means our Mikey got hurt," Leo12 asked. I nodded.

"Unless they call Mikey14 Kid too.. But they don't." I said.

I kept moving after putting the mask on. "Hold on." LeoPrime stopped me. I looked over. I can see Leo looking at his incarnation with a frown. Since obviously he was the Leo from my world. "What?" I said.

"Whats the plan you guys came up with?" LeoPrime asked. I froze...

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **"If my Leonardo asked you what's the plan.. Don't tell him. If he finds out, He would never let me do it. Just Please.." MikeyPrime had asked me.**_

 _ **-End of Flashback -**_

I looked to the ground, this is the first time I disobeyed Leonardo. Even if it's not my Leonardo. "I'm sorry... I can't tell you..." I said.

LeoPrime looked confused. "Why Not?" He asked.

It's hard when he has been the leader, each and every Leonardo. Again even if it's not really my Leonardo.

"MikeyPrime told me not too..." I said. LeoPrime Looked shocked. "My Michelangelo told you not to tell me?" He asked.

I nodded. "He knew you would ask about the plan he came up with.." I paused. Looking at him. "He said if you knew you would never let him do what he planned to do. This is hard to do. Because I don't really want him to do it. But H-he begged me not too.." I said.

I looked up to see LeoPrime looking to RaphPrime and DonPrime. Before looking back to me. "I understand... It's okay.." LeoPrime said. He patted my head... I was surprised but I didn't let him see that I was.. Afterall I keep forgetting that this Leonardo. Is the very one that the others are Incarnated after.

"Just tell me, Whats the reason why he didn't want us to come here?" LeoPrime said.

I froze... I felt my heart break a little. The twisted words that shadow monster told us. Even if I was faking to be controlled. I heard every word. I Saw MikeyPrime cry, I saw all their tears. Their saddened eyes. And I tried for the two weeks I was here to be strong, and I made it. But now I felt what they felt. What all the Mikey's felt. I looked up at LeoPrime's eyes.

"He had a good reason too..." I stated. LeoPrime looked kind of confused. "Whats the reason?" He asked. "Our biggest fear is losing our family. And it being our faults. Because we screwed up.." I started. The ones in front of me eyes widened. When I gave away one of our biggest fear. "In any universe what would you have done if you were told that your brothers would be killed one by one in front of you, and all you had to do was watch.." I said. I felt myself shake. All eyes were widened. "You guys are our big brothers, We wouldn't know what to do if we lost you guys," I said.

I thought LeoPrime was going to be mad or something but he nodded.

"We are the only family members he has left...I understand now.." LeoPrime said.

I froze. "What about SplinterPrime? or Kluk?" I asked.

"Our Splinter died. And Kluk got ran over by a car a week later." RaphPrime said.

My eyes widened. I can hear the gasp from the other versions including my brothers.

"Well. Let's do the plan.." LeoPrime said.

I felt sorry for the prime turtles. I felt my eyes water. "Mike-" Leo couldn't finish his sentence.

"Hey... It's okay Mikey07. If anything we still have each other." LeoPrime said.

"B-But," I said.

"For once, The Mikey's have the plan set already. So you can go ahead and go infront. Since I'm not in the mood to argue with 7 other Leonardo's, we would just clash." LeoPrime said. "If anything you are connected to the other Michelangelo's. So we can change the plan if something goes wrong." LeoPrime.

"What if I screw it up.," I said. I kind of forgot that I was pressing the button.

 _"With that kind of thinking, you will. There is a checkpoint straight and left of here. Mikey87 would be waiting for you there. You know this place the best out of all of us, that's why I trusted you with this part. You will be just fine." MikeyPrime said._

I looked to LeoPrime, He nodded. All the Leonardo's did.. I started going straight and then did a left when there was a three-way hallway break. I saw Mikey87 waiting in a hooded Cloak to..But I was the only one wearing a Mask over my mouth. He smiled at me. He held out his hand to me. And I knew what that meant. We did the secret Handshake that the Michelangelo's made to know that it was really one of us. Just in case.

"Dude. You made it.." Mikey87 said. He lightly punched my shoulder. I laughed. "Well, We stalled a Little," I said.  
Mikey87 Nodded, "Of course." He said smiling. He looked over at me. Probably to see his Leo, Raph, and Don..

"Dudes!" He said smiling. He went passed me and tackled his big brothers down.. I find myself laughing.

"Okay, Okay. Don't get so mushy Michelangelo. We aren't even out of this place yet." Raph87 said. Mikey87 didn't lose the smile as he stood up. He looked back over to me. "Now that we got that over with. We have to wait for Mikey90 and Mikey14 to run through to check if the coast is clear. I mean we have these Cloaks; But Our big Brothers don't." He said.

I nodded. "I only heard the plan up to that particular part that we aren't supposed to tell TMNT Prime," I said.

Mikey87 smiles sadly. "I know.." He said.

Nothing else was said about that topic. I pressed the button of the Walkie Talkie. "Hey. How does it Look Mikey90?" I asked.

 _"Hold on.," Mikey90 said._

I suddenly heard a lot of noise through the shell Cell. Like there was a fight.

 _"Sorry. Ran into some trouble. Mikey14 wasn't careful enough and accidentally stepped on a trap, it triggered reinforcements. But we were able to fight them all. Anyways... Cleared!" Mikey90 said._

I looked to Mikey87. He nodded. He ran ahead. Since he was the only one who knew where the other Mikey's where. I can hear footsteps behind me, being our big brothers. We did a lot of lefts. Before we came to a door. Mikey87 walked in. We followed after. Before the door was closed behind us. And it was locked only for now, though, for the second part.

All the Mikey looked to us. The only Mikey's that was here was MikeyPrime, Mikey12 and Mikey03 and now us.  
Mikey90 and Mikey14 were still out looking through hallways. MikeyPrime was sitting on a chair next to the table where Mikey12 was sitting at.

MikeyPrime smiled at me, "Phase one finished, phase two inset." MikeyPrime said.

Mikey03 was saying hi to his brothers. He got a noogie from Raph03 and hugs from Leo03 and Don03. I smiled before looking over to Mikey12.

"Hey Kid, How are you?" I asked.

Mikey12 frowned. "Well, You guys won't let me do anything. And Mikey14 is the youngest incarnation.

MikeyPrime rolled his eyes. "Tell you what Kid, we will let you help with the second phase," MikeyPrime said.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Mikey87 asked.

"he isn't as dorky as Mikey03, and Mikey03 is helping." I said.

"Yeah but the thing is, his the youngest Mikey incarnation. What if he gets hurt?" Mikey87 said.

"When have we ever worried about that?" Mikey03 asked. " I mean for crying out loud Mikey87. We are the most reckless, after Raph. I mean we are the youngest." I added.

Mikey87 rolled his eyes. "Alright fine." he said.

MikeyPrime signed and pinched his forehead. "Anyways.." He said.


	3. Chapter 3: Phase two of plan

**Mikey07's POV:**

*Beep Beep*

 _"MikeyPrime. All hallways are now cleared. But we better move out with the second phase before the reinforcements come." Mikey90 paused. Before pressing the button again. "We are heading over right now."_

All the Mikey's here, all looked to eachother. 2 Minutes later, The door opened. When it did.. Mikey90 and Mikey14 stood outside of the door. With cuts and bruises on their skin. But they were all not that deep.

"Let's head out now. Before those creeps come back.." MikeyPrime said. He walked away from DonPrime. Before the older Prime turtle could talk to him, about something. And I knew what it was about. I saw Raph12 was staying with Mikey12 like glue. Protecting his little brother. It's something I'm used too since the raphs are usually the most protective. I looked back over to the other Mikey's. Mikey87 and MikeyPrime. Being the oldest Michelangelo incarnations.. Where silently talking, so that our other brothers won't hear. At the end, I can tell Mikey87 was hesitating a little. But then he nodded in the end. Before MikeyPrime went in front, Mikey87 after. Followed by Mikey90 and Mikey03. Our older brothers. And then me and Mikey14 in the back just in case.

I can see Leo looking over at me, every once in awhile. Like he was making sure I was still behind him... Which made me smile behind this mask. Because well he was being the way he always was.

 **Mikey03's POV:**

"Are you completely sure they will be okay back there?" I asked MikeyPrime, who didn't look back at me, keeping his eyes out to his surroundings. But I can tell he could hear what I said.

"I'm pretty sure they will be fine.." MikeyPrime said. I signed as I looked back.

"Don't worry, They are right behind Leo07. The Leonardo's are always Mother Hens." Mikey90 said. I covered my mouth to try not to laugh. I did hear quite a few frustrated groans from the Leonardo's though.

"Still. They are Michelangelo's like us. And we are not known to be serious in pretty much any given situation.." I said.

"Expect for MikeyPrime. He is serious most of the time." I heard Mikey12 from behind me.  
Even if MikeyPrime was turned away I can tell he rolled his eyes right now.

"I would argue with that statement. But I'm not going to bother." MikeyPrime said.

"That would be a better idea, " Mikey07 said.

"How?" Don12 said. Mikey87 and I looked to each other.

"Something tells me you don't know your Michelangelo all that much," I said.

"We could get angry but it comes out on different times. We just never show it to you guys. When we feel an ounce of anger we read comic books, Skateboard or prank your Mikey shows his anger sometimes, but its the most out of all the Michelangelos. I should know just how it is.. Afterall I'm the very first Michelangelo. " MikeyPrime said, from in front. Without turning around.

Suddenly there was talking. MikeyPrime Froze before he hid in the shadows. We followed after. We stayed against a wall, MikeyPrime kept looking to the hallway a little.

 **"** Where are those blasted turtles at!"a deep voice said. I looked over from behind MikeyPrimes shoulder to see it was the hooded Monster and his second in command.  
Mikey87 was going to say something But I heard someone cover his mouth and when I looked over I saw it was Leo87. I looked back over, MikeyPrime looked both ways they ran past us. He looked to me. And to the other Michelangelo's before nodding. I took out the bombs that Mikey12 and I made. MikeyPrime gave a three-fingered stop sign to look out to double check if the coast was clear, before looking back over. He nods at me, I nodded back before running out, of the shadows a little to throw the bomb the way they walked away to, just like MikeyPrime had said before. I ran back over to the hiding place. I Heard the bomb ignited. Making a huge explosion, but it didn't whip out everything.

Footsteps were heard coming back over, MikeyPrime looked at Mikey07 before giving him a come here sign. Mikey07 come over to the front.

"What is it?" Mikey07 quietly... MikeyPrime called all the Mikey's over, even Mikey12 and quietly whispered what the next instructions where to Mikey07. Mikey07 nodded. But there was a saddened look on his face. Mikey07 walked out, he was seen by the hooded Monster himself. We had to stop Leo07 from walking out. The hooded Monster looked to him.

"There you are.. Where are the other Michelangelo's?" He asked.

He looked over to us in secret. MikeyPrime smiled at him only the Mikey's saw it, though. Mikey07 nodded.

When the Shadow Monster was trying to press the answer out of him.. MikeyPrime opened the air vent He looked to me and Mikey12.. "You guys go." He said. We nodded and I went first and Mikey12 followed after. After we both got in the air vent, I noticed Mikey87 closed it carefully. We silently climbed to the place right below where they were talking. Mikey07 looked up without the shadow monster noticing. Of course, I couldn't see his smile, because of his mask.

But I can still tell he was smiling from the look in his eyes. Before He finally answered the Shadow Monster.

"Why should I answer that?" He asked.

Before the Shadow Monster could attack Mikey07 himself. Since he had no guards with him. I opened the air vent, letting it crash on top of the Shadow Monster. Before we jumped down, Mikey12 jumped down first and me after. The shadow Monster got up. He looked pissed.

"You stupid reptile you betrayed me." Shadow Monster said to Mikey07.

"I was Never part of your team.. Shadow freak," Mikey07 said. As he took off the mask from his mouth.

Shadow Monsters eyes widened. "I controlled you!" He said.

"Exactly. But there was one flaw in your machine." Mikey07 said.

"How long?" He asked.

"Two weeks ago. I've been pretending since I was taken out of control because you mentioned My brothers." Mikey07.. He looked over to me And Mikey12. He smiled at us. We all took out our nunchucks. We were shocked when another hooded figure came from behind him.. MikeyPrime, Mikey87, and Mikey14 were shocked too. Mikey90 had looked over to our brothers. I can tell from the corner of my eye. I just never noticed that the whole time. His brothers were never there.

He looked back over to The hooded figure who just arrived his eyes widened.

I looked back over and I can tell why. I can see a little of a Blue Bandanna from underneath the hood. Leo90! _'Oh No,' I thought._

I looked back over to Mikey12 Before anyone of us can do anything. Mikey90 ran out and tackled his brother before he can take out his katana's. The three of us were shocked. But Mikey90 silently looked to us. As he nodded. Before we went back to what we were doing. We attacked the shadow figure. Tying a rope around him really tightly.

We threw him in a door, that locked from the outside. MikeyPrime quickly locked it.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Leo90 yelled to Mikey90. Which he didn't know it was his brother.

Mikey90 got off. Leo90 got up from the ground. He was looking at Mikey90... With an angry look at first. But then his eyes widened. "Mikey?" He asked.

"Sorry Leo. But I had too. It would have ruined the plan.. If the Shadow Monster saw you.." Mikey90 said. The others walked out.

"Did any of you guys get hurt?" Mikey87 asked as he looked to the three of us.

To answer his questions, the three of us shook our heads. "So Phase 2 is complete also. On to Phase 3." Mikey90 said. MikeyPrime nodded.

"Hold on.." I said. Everyone looked to me. "There is only two 90 turtles here. Where are Don90 and Raph90?" I asked.

Mikey90 eyes widened.

"Well, I'm pretty sure a Donatello wouldn't do anything rash.." LeoPrime said.

"That leaves out Raph90.." I said.

"If any thing is jeopardized, when we set that off-" Mikey90 didn't finish, since we aren't supposed to tell. He had a scared look on his face. As he loudly gulped.

"What are we going to do!?" Mikey14 said in a whine.

"First of all, panicking would only bring out worse problems. We have to find the two of them before we set it off. If any of our brothers get stuck in here when that happens-" MikeyPrime couldn't finish.. Before Mikey90 had a scared look on his face and was shaking his head.

"Let's hurry and find them.." Mikey87 said.

"When was the last time you saw Don90 and Raph90?" LeoPrime asked Leo90. Before Leo90 could answer, however. We heard footsteps from behind where Leo90 and Mikey90 were standing.

In a few minute's Raph90 came in view along with Don90. Mikey90 put his hoodie down. Because he can tell Raph90 would attack if he thinks he is an enemy. All of us Michelangelo's did also. Raph90 stopped. When he saw his younger brother. "Mikey?" He asked.

"Raph.." He said.

Raph90 hugged Mikey90 after he made sure his brother was okay. "Okay. Let's go.." MikeyPrime said.

 **Mikey90's POV:**

We reached one of the stops we were supposed to make. MikeyPrime stopped and looked to Mikey03, Mikey07, and Mikey12. "Do you guys have anymore of the bombs?" He asked. The three of them nodded. Mikey03 handed the bombs carefully to MikeyPrime. MikeyPrime looked both ways before he handed, Me, Mikey87; two each to us. Before he kept two himself.

"Remember to leave it in all hallways." Mikey87 and I nodded, The youngest that was supposed to be with us started running after us, Our brothers following after.

We left a bomb, one in each hallway.. Before we met again almost by the entrance.

"Okay, We have five minutes to get out, Before those set off." Mikey87 said.


	4. Chapter 4: Comfort

**Mikey12's POV:**

"Wait- whose setting off the bombs?!" Don03 asked in a panicked voice.

All of us Mikey's looked at eachother.  
"Remember, to lead them out and as far away as you guys can manage got it?" MikeyPrime said.

We all nodded.  
"Now go!" MikeyPrime said. He took out the control of the bomb from behind him. As the rest of us nodded. Slightly pushing our brothers out. RaphPrime was livid.  
"Mike! You-" he trailed on.

"I promise I won't die-" MikeyPrime interrupted.

"You better not! Or I'll bring you back and kill you!" RaphPrime stated angrily.

MikeyPrime rolled his eyes but didn't argue.

He looked to me, he nodded, as I nodded back.

I was the last to run out. I ran to where the others are.  
The building exploded minutes later.

There was a slight look of horror in RaphPrime's face, and it wasn't any different for the other prime turtles.

"Big M!" I called.

"What is it Kid?" a deep voice said from the shell cell in my belt.

All of us Mikey's cheered. As he came running out of the smoke.

"Big M!" I called.

I ran over and hugged along with the other Mikeys who came running over.

"Never do that again!" RaphPrime said irritation. As he gave MikeyPrime a noogie.

We found a good hiding place. As the Donatellos was figuring out what to do.  
I felt something bad was going to happen. But I couldn't explain what it was.

"You know-" I started.

Everyone who wasn't busy looked over to me.

"Don't you guys think that was too easy?-" I asked.

"You know Kid your right," MikeyPrime commented. "That was _too_ easy-" he stated.

The others slowly started to realize what I said was correct.

"What should we do then?" Mikey14 asked.

We all looked to the Leonardos.

"There's like seven Leos- it's going to take _a_ long time-" Mikey03 joked.

All the Leos rolled their eyes.

"It didn't take that long with us-" I pointed out.

"The difference here kid is that the Leos are _all_ used to being the leader. They're going to clash because I'm certian even though their all based on LeoPrime- not all incarnations are _exactly_ the same. I mean to be honest none of us Mikey's didn't even _want_ to stand up and lead- but than MikeyPrime ended up being brave enough too-" he stated.

"Well someone had too," MikeyPrime said. "And the Leos weren't there," he added.

"I think its because some of us are used to being nothing but a screw-up! Nothing but just some waste of space!" I called. I didn't even realize how personal I made it sound. Until I noticed everyone's reactions

All the Mikeys looked at me shocked. Shell, everyone was looking at me with wide eyes.

I froze when I realized what I just said. What I just outburst.

"Kid-" Mikey03 started.

"I don't want to talk about it-" I mumbled. As I hurried off before anyone can stop me.  
All I can think about is just wanting to be alone.

* * *

 **Leo03's POV:**

"Should I go talk to him-" Raph12 said.

"I think we should leave him alone- for a little-" Leo12 softly said.

I wondered what has been happening, to make Mikey12 think that.

"I hope he's okay-" Mikey softly said.

I looked to Mikey, as I patted his head.

* * *

 **No one's POV:**

Mikey12 was sitting along on one of the buildings. looking out at the city of a dimension they had no idea about.

He heard footsteps and looked over to see Mikey07

"Oh hey, Mikey07-" I softly said.

Mikey07 walked over and sat next to Mikey12.

"I'll just sit here- just to keep you company- if you don't want to talk," Mikey07 softly said.

Mikey12 blinked. But Nodded. He kind of enjoyed having another Michelangelo that kind of understood him. Unlike his brothers sometimes.

Mikey12 sometimes feels like his brothers don't understand him. And that they don't try to understand most of the time. Sometimes they do, but it seems pretty rare to Mikey12.

He sometimes wishes that they tried to understand him more. But it seemed they never will.

He signs. and laid down on the building.

Mikey07 looked over to him, a slightly sad look on his face. He seemed comforted though, just having someone sitting next to him.  
Even though it was silent.

"Whenever your ready to talk I'm here-" Mikey07 said softly.

Mikey12's eyes watered, but he tried to not let it fall down.

Mikey07 laid next to Mikey12. They sat there staring up at the stars.

They both weren't shocked to see the other Michelangelo's walking out and sitting next to them.  
Mikey12 let the tears slip down his cheeks. It just came out. Even though Mikey12 wasn't trying to cry.  
He felt someone hug him slightly. And he realized it was Mikey03. It was comforting.  
It wasn't so bad, being around so many Michelangelos.  
Atleast they understood him like he wished his brothers would.


End file.
